


People’s Choice?

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Jim is playing the part of a petulant five year old. Bones has to be the bad guy. Thanks WeepingNaiad, the Muses are obviously singing from your lj pictures. Don’t own them.





	People’s Choice?

Bones was wearing a nice brown suit. Jim was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, why they were both in the desert neither or them knew. Bones just knew that Jim had suddenly reverted to being a four year old. “Come on, Jim, we gotta go,” Bones said, again, with a sigh.

“No,” Jim said petulantly, “I don’t wanna go.”

“Jim, Admiral Nogura AND Admiral Archer ordered you to go,” Bones tried being reasonable, again.

“Only if they can find me,” Jim said sitting down on the ground and looking up at his doctor.

“They ordered us back to Earth because of this,” Bones tried again.

“I walk on, say ‘Beam me up Scotty’, walk off, and they give me an award for it?” Jim asked incredulously.

Okay, it did sound absurd. During Jim’s recovery after Khan’s attack, he’d had a walk on role in the movie, in his uniform. The line was corny, but he was told it was for the publicity department or something. So, Jim did it, and was now receiving the People’s Choice Award for the Most Gorgeous Man on Screen in a Uniform. Bones swore they made these up on the spot. “Yes, and you will show up in that uniform too,” Bones told him before walking over and hauling Jim up by an arm.

Jim jerked his arm out of Bones’ grasp, “You can’t make me.”

Bones sighed before grabbing Jim’s t-shirt and pulling him to him. The forceful kiss made Jim’s eyes bulge before he relented. “No, I can’t make you,” Bones whispered as a hand let go of Jim’s shirt to caress Jim’s crotch. “But, I can make promises about afterwards.”

“Really?” Jim asked quietly. “Let’s go then.” They both got back in the car and headed back to the city, knowing what the night would bring.


End file.
